Wax Gourd
Wax Gourd (冬瓜; pinyin: dōngguā) is a plant in both the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 and in Plants vs. Zombies Online. He has different abilities depending on which game he is in, being a defensive plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and an instant use plant in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Origins He is based on the wax gourd (Benincasa hispida), a fruit native to South and Southeast Asia named for it's waxy coating that is obtained as the fruit matures and ripens. His Chinese name translates directly to "Winter Melon", an alternate name for the Wax gourd. Almanac entry History ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Wax Gourd is an Uncommon plant unlocked in Renaissance Age. He is a defensive plant that, when planted, jumps in-place to bounce zombies in the air, briefly stunning them. His jumping can also activate Floor-de-Lis tiles when he is planted on them, allowing the player to move Vitruvian Wheels to their advantage. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online In ''Plants vs. Zombies Online, Wax Gourd was an instant use, Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum unlockable plant who could only be planted on pathways. He rolled along the dug path, and killed all the zombies in his path, similarly to Jalapeno and Giant Wall-nut. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) ''Plants vs. Zombies Online Strategies Plants vs. Zombies Online This is quite literally a weaker and the pathway version of Jalapeno. Do not use him by himself, as he is just an instant use plant, very similar to Jalapeno. Use him for assisting strong plants like Coconut Cannon. This is particularly decent early game, when you need to kill strong zombies, but have no access to a Potato Mine or the like. This plant should be used aggressively, either on the first lane to make full use of its range, or on the 3rd, 4th, or 5th lane, if you need to quickly dispatch zombies, or simply don't want to leave the first row and lane alone for the sole use of this. Note that he is also an instant-kill, so using him to beat tough zombies on pathways, such as Hawker Carts or Archer Zombies is highly advised. Gallery [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)]] Waxgourd HD.png|HD Wax Gourd Waxgourd Costume HD.png|HD Costumed Wax Gourd Waxgourd Uncommon Seed Packet.png|Seed packet NEWWaxGourdPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Waxgourd Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece ATLASES_PLANTWAXGOURD_1536_00.png|Sprites Wax Gourd Almanac.jpg|Wax Gourd's almanac entry IMG_E1236.JPG|Wax Gourd dancing Wax Gourd Degrade.jpg|Wax Gourd's first degrade Wax Gourd Third Degrade.jpg|Wax Gourd's second degrade Wax Gourd map.png|Wax Gourd on the Renaissance Age world map Wax Gourd Renaissance Announcement.jpg|Wax Gourd's Renaissance Age reveal photo ''Plants vs. Zombies Online Cucumber.jpg|Wax Gourd Pvzol wintermelon.png|HD Wax Gourd WINTER MELON BOWLING OVER.png|Wax Gourd in action PVZOL WINTER MELON SEED.png|Seed packet WinterMelon PvZOL.png|Wax Gourd in the trailer Videos PC Plants vs. Zombies Online - Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Day 7-2 (Collecting Of The Sun)|Wax Gourd in action Trivia General *His Chinese name translates exactly to "Winter Melon", this is because was based on an actual winter melon, while the original one is a literal interpretation of a "winter" melon. **He also has a completely different appearance from the original Winter Melon. [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)]] *He is the second plant to be brought over from Plants vs. Zombies Online, with the first being Narcissus. **Considering the possibility of Banana Dancer being Banana Tree, Wax Gourd is the third ported plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' *He was one of the two plants that could be planted on pathways directly. The second was Sod. *He was the third plant to share its name with another plant. The first is Bamboo-shoot and the second is Dandelion. *He and Sod were the only plants obtained in Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum that did not appear in Adventure Mode. *He was one of the few plants in the game that did not have any costumes. ru:Дыня Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum obtained plants Category:Renaissance Age Category:Renaissance Age obtained plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Uncommon plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Defensive plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Instant-use plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Passive attacking plants